


This Is For Your Own Good

by Sol_Morales707



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Impact Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Spanking, Squirting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Tenko loves Himiko, and that’s the reason she decides trains her, but Himiko doesn’t quite behave. Yet, Tenko is willing to do whatever is necessary to keep her safe.





	This Is For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Second gift fic for my bf 💖 i hope you enjoyed the spankies you've been wanting for a while 🎁
> 
> Hey DR fans! I have a [Twit](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707) and [Tumblr](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to follow ✨ I mainly post My Hero Academia stuff, so if you're into it, give a follow!

“So! The most important thing here is  _ discipline _ ,” Tenko says sternly, eyes closed and with a stout finger in the air, “You’ve got to put your mind  _ and _ body to it and I assure you, I'll make the strongest woman out of you!” 

But when she opens her eyes, Himiko was picking her nose instead, completely lackadaisical.

“Nyeh?” She mumbles, “Did you say something?”

Tenko sighs and slaps a hand to her face. She reels in the irk that prickles her skin before she could snap. Such a thing was unlady-like and Himiko was a girl, after all. Only men lose control of their temper.

“Himiko,” She walks over, bending a little to place both hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders, “I need you to understand how important it is for…,” She pauses briefly and blushes, “F─for me to keep you safe, but more importantly, for  _ yourself! _ And I can’t protect you all the time! That’s why we need to do this! I will train you as much as I have to!”

She garners a small reaction from Himiko; her eyes glaze and stretch the slightest bit and Tenko takes it as a good sign. The girl shrugs, “Meh. I guess.”

“Good,” Tenko claps, “Let’s start with a warm-up.”

They stretch their bodies first; arms, legs, bending over until their fingers touch the toe cap of their shoes. Then they do jumping jacks, squats, and lunges. Tenko sets up a specific number within a time frame. Himiko doesn’t complete the half of any of them, which Tenko understands. The Ultimate Magician’s body has never trained before, but that’s why Tenko is there and she gladly takes the trainer role for her.

“Alright! Warm up completed!” Tenko cheers, putting a fist in the air, “Let’s start with the actual training─” But when she turns, Himiko is laid on the floor, “Himiko?”

“M’tired,” She mumbles over the puddle of sweat around her body, her magical uniform soaked and wrinkled, “Can’t we go back already?”

“B… but we just started─”

“Nyehhh,” The mage rolls over her flank, “I can’t do it anymore.”

“O─okay, how about a break then?” Tenko sits down closely to her sweaty body to fan her face eagerly.

Himiko smiles, eyes fluttering until they close, “Break time.”

“I’ll keep watch.”

But instead, she spends the whole time looking at Himiko’s drowsy face glistening with perspiration; her angelic features, so young and clean, soft with even the lightest of touches, and Tenko  _ wants  _ to touch, but consent was something she takes seriously. She wouldn’t even touch one crimson hair without consent. Only men do whatever they want without permission. 

_ She's so adorable,  _ Tenko swallows a squeal. Someone so cute must be protected and Tenko swore on her Neo-Aikido pride that she will keep her safe, but she knows she’s at risk too; and being dead won’t keep Himiko alive.

Tenko loves the mage from the bottom of her heart; she plans to tell her  _ after  _ they escape the hell that horrible bear put them through and that is why she decided to do this.

“Himiko,” She pokes her shoulder, “Break is over.”

But Himiko continues to snore.

“Himikooo,” Tenko calls louder, shaking the mage’s body gently, “Time to wake up.”

“Nyeh?” Himiko blinks and sits up groggily, body swaying as she rubs her eyes, “Is it dinner yet?”

“Not quite,” Tenko clears her throat as she stands tall, “It’s time to train.”

“Nyehhh, don’t wanna.” Himiko flops back onto the floor, rolling over and facing away from Tenko.

“But I thought you said─” Tenko sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “Himiko, please, you promised.”

“I don’t remember promising anything,” She complains but still sits up, albeit reluctantly.  _ Very _ reluctantly, “Meh, fineeee. I’ll do it.”

Tenko hops and cheers, clapping her hands quickly, “Great! Let’s start...”

The girls begin training with basic Neo-Aikido attacks like kicks, punches, and general stances. Tenko teaches her to remain sharp at all times, even when she thinks the danger is over, to keep her eyes wide open and focused for any sound or sightings.

Himiko does whatever Tenko tells her without enthusiasm, however; dragging her legs, pulling her punches, forcing her body to move until she bluntly tells Tenko  _ no _ .  _ “No, I’m too tired” _ or  _ “I’m going back” _ like a child.

“You still don’t get it,” Tenko sighs and tightens her hands into fists, “Then I’ll have to get a little more serious now.”

“Nyeh?”

Tenko didn’t want to go this far, but she will do  _ anything  _ to secure Himiko’s safety. 

She’d even break her code.

“Let’s sit down.”

“Break time!” Himiko cheers loudly and quickly jumps to her feet to follow Tenko to the bench. They sit down and Tenko pats her lap. The mage blushes and obeys, laying over her stomach on Tenko’s thighs. She sighs and relaxes, closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry about this, Himiko, but you leave me no choice,” Tenko rubs her palms, “Please remember, this is for your own good.”

“Huh─?” Himiko’s body freezes when Tenko lifts her skirt, “N─nyeh? Wh─what are you doing?”

“I’m p─penalizing you for not taking training seriously.” Tenko gulps thickly, sweating as her eyes zoom on Himiko’s privates; her bubbly butt and elfin rose budding from her white panties. The Ultimate Neo Aikido Master shamefully admits to having dreams about Himiko’s intimate body, heat churning to her skin as she hooks a finger on Himiko’s lace and tugs to disclose her pearly skin.

“P─punishment? B─but I haven’t done anything─!”

“Exactly.” Tenko takes a deep breath and─ 

_ Slap. _

Himiko yelps and her body tenses, still as she contemplates and  _ feels  _ the sting in her ass.

“Got n─nothing to say?” Tenko lashes a second time and the mage yelps again but that’s the only thing that comes out of her mouth, “This… this will hurt and I’ll keep doing it until you promise to train properly.”  _ Slap.  _ Tenko starts to sweat as she watches Himiko’s little mounds jiggling and growing redder. She feels hot under her collar and bothered down south.

Nothing. Himiko merely shudders and hisses as Tenko slaps a third and fourth time. Then Tenko loses count, slapping a little harsher and faster, watching Himiko’s pale skin turning a bright red as the girl whines and yelps breathlessly.

“Why… aren’t you saying anything?” Tenko pants as she strikes again and again, her own palm throbbing in dull pain.

That’s when she notices a peculiar blotch standing out from the white of Himiko’s lingerie.

“Himiko, are… are you  _ enjoying  _ this?” Tenko pries, unable to stop staring. She suddenly feels parched.

Himiko squeaks and her body jolts, “N─nyeh?! N─no way!”

“Then why are you wet here?” Tenko couldn’t stop herself; her fingers  _ touch _ the warmly damp spot and Himiko shivers, breath hitching. 

“You… you’re so wet…” Her fingers still.

“I─I─I─‘m not!” Himiko shakes her head in denial.

With her finger pressed on Himiko’s heat, Tenko slaps again and feels a short torrent soaking the thin fabric, leaking through and melting on Tenko’s fingers, trickling hotly through her body and dripping into her guts, solidifying until she’s irrevocably aroused.

_ She’s enjoying this... _

_ I… I want to make Himiko feel good. _

“It’s okay,” Tenko hums and presses her itching fingers harder on Himiko’s bud, stroking as she slides deeper between her legs to grind her clit, “I know how to make a girl feel really good, but you have to promise me that you’ll train hard.”

Himiko gulps dryly, “I… I don’t need to, I got my ma─ _ ah!”  _ Tenko slaps her and Himiko’s words morph into a cry. It burns now and yet, “M─my magic is the most powerf─ _ nnngh!”  _ Another slap, loud and hard. Tears cling to her brown eyes. Her legs shake.

“Your magic is not enough,” Tenko insists with another hit, fingers tapping and stroking Himiko’s clit, letting the pleasure boil until the girl moans and tautens. Then Tenko stops, letting the heat simmer down, and Himiko whimpers, “You can’t rely on your magic all the time,”  _ Slap,  _ “It will eventually run out.”

“M─my magic is infinite!” Himiko shouts over the clash of Tenko’s strong hands on her red skin, but her voice cracks into a moan as Tenko works her fingers fast. Himiko tautens again, her toes curl and  _ she was so, so close  _ until Tenko draws back and slaps her again.

Himiko bursts into tears. Her cries shifting into erotic sounds once more, pleasure building and she wants it  _ so bad. _

“Do you promise?”

So close. Himiko’s skin prickles and sparks. Stars fill her vision, “Ah─nnngh…”

“Do you  _ promise _ , Himiko?”

“I PROMISE!” The mage breaks, clutching the air desperately, “So please─!”

Tenko indulges her immediately. She removes Himiko’s panties in one sweep and drags her into a sitting position as she lays down on the bench to allow the mage to ride her face however she pleased while Tenko eats her pussy, holding her hips tightly and protectively.

“Mmmmnnn… ah, Tenko,” Himiko moans loudly and freely, clutching Tenko’s green tresses as she rolls her hips, grinding her sultry sprout on Tenko’s mouth, “This… this feels so  _ gooood _ .”

Tenko warbles, mouth full of ripe pussy. Her lips lap widely, tongue rolling out to lick and taste Himiko’s cunt. She sucks and bites, savoring everything that was  _ Himiko _ until her face is completely drenched in slick as Himiko squirts, orgasm battering her small body. She arcs and throws her head back to moan vehemently, hips swaying to ride the pleasure until she sags over Tenko’s body.

Himiko’s consciousness dithers and Tenko cleans her face before taking the mage into her arms to carry her to the dojo’s baths, where she rouses her with a cloth of warm water and washes her body fondly.

“Nyeh,” Himiko mumbles, leaning her back against Tenko’s back and letting her do everything, “I’m tired. And sleepy.”

Tenko chuckles, “I know. I shouldn’t have been too hard on you. I’ll go easy on you next time,” She says, “You did promise, remember?”

Himiko blushes and pouts, “I promise I’ll take it more seriously.”

Tenko beams, smiling brightly as she hugs the mage to her naked chest, just between her bosoms, “I love you, Himiko!” She blurts a little too soon. Then she gasps.

But Himiko doesn’t seem to mind. In fact…

“I… I love you too.”


End file.
